Computers use file systems to control how data is stored and retrieved. Without file systems, information stored on a storage device would be one large body of data with no way to tell where one piece of information stops and the next begins. File systems separate the data into pieces and give each a name, which allows the information to be easily isolated and identified. Some file systems control access to the information that the file system manages, which may include encrypting the information.